choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
When Chefs Collide
|season = 3 |number = 1 |image = WCC_Chefs.jpg |airdate = October 13, 2009 |winner = Dean Yasharian |previous = Bring It! |next = Oh My Goshy, Umeboshi}} In the Appetizer Round, kumquats and croissants collide, as well as two super enthusiastic chefs racing for the fridge. Then in the Entrée Round, green beans and ground pork prove a surprisingly difficult challenge. And in the Dessert Round, when one chef makes a grits dish reminiscent of childhood, it's up to the judges whether the jaunt down Memory Lane will lead to the Winner's Circle. Contestants *Angie Shaghaghi, Chef Instructor, Creative Cooks, New York, NY *Dean Yasharian, Executive Sous chef, Bar Boulud, New York, NY *Peter Giannakas, Chef and Restaurateur, Ovelia Psistaria Bar, New York, NY *Cisse Elhadji, Chef and Restaurateur, Ponty Bistro, New York, NY Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Scott Conant *Aarón Sánchez Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Manila Clams, Kumquats, Croissants Angie started with a Sautéed Clam Salad with Kumquat Citrus Sauce. '''Angie's clams are tasty, and the kumquat comes through in her sauce. She is unable to make croissant croutons and ends up having to throw croissant onto the plate. Taking the clams out of the shell makes her dish short of a appetizer. Dean came up with '''Mediterranean Steamed Clams with Summer Vegetables. Dean's appetizer is the most composed, and all the elements are displayed in a concise way. Aarón didn't get very much of the broth in his bowl, and the dish is a little safe. Peter presented a Greek Vacation Salad with Kumquat Vinaigrette. Some of the components in his dish are quite tasty. His presentation is a mess, and there are far too many ingredients on the plate, which makes it hard to eat. Cisse served Warm Clam Salad with Baby Arugula & Croissant. Cisse's spices are nice, and his croissant is very crispy. The judges don't get much kumquat, and they aren't sure if its a soup or a salad. After seeing some mistakes and flashes of excellence, the judges decide that Chef Peter should be the first chef chopped for having way too ingredients in his dish. Entrée Ingredients: Ground Pork, Camembert, Sweet Vermouth, Haricots Verts Dean's dish is Camembert Meatballs with Vermouth Cream Sauce. The judges like his meatballs and his cream sauce. His dish needs a starch to make it an entrée size. Dean made a mistake counting meatballs, resulting in Scott only getting two while the other judges get three. Geoffrey finds it boring. Cisse made Pork Ragout with Camembert Risotto. The judges like his crunchy haricot verts and the flavors in his ragout and risotto. His risotto is very undercooked, and his dish is missing something to pull it together. Angie did Pork Kabob with Sautéed Beans and Cream Sauce. Her pork has wonderful flavor, although it doesn't look very nice. Her haricot verts and her rice are undercooked. The judges feel that her heart shows in her dish. Looking at all three entrées, the judges find that Chef Angie made the inferior one due to her undercooked beans and rice. Dessert Ingredients: Carrots, Goat Cheese, Quick Grits, Pomelo Cisse's dessert is Grandmother's Grits with Glazed Carrots. '''The dessert is a hit with the judges, with beautiful presentation and stellar taste, as well as the heart that Cisse put into it. The only complaint is with the pomelo. Dean prepared '''Creamy Grits with Goat Cheese Cream and Carrot Purée. The judges find that his dish tastes more like breakfast than dessert, although it is good. Dean mistook salt for sugar in his carrots. When the judges decision came, '''Chef Cisse '''was the last chef chopped for the serious errors in his appetizer and entrée. Dean is made Chopped Champion. Gallery WCC Chefs.jpg|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Cisse, Peter, Dean, and Angie Angie's Clam Salad.jpg|Angie's Appetizer Dean's Steamed Clam Bowl.jpg|Dean's Appetizer Peter's Greek Vacation Mess.jpg|Peter's Appetizer Cisse's Sautéed Clam Salad.jpg|Cisse's Appetizer Dean's Meatballs.jpg|Dean's Entrée Cisse's Ragout and Risotto.jpg|Cisse's Entrée Angie's Kabob.jpg|Angie's Entrée Cisse's Grandmother's Grits.jpg|Cisse's Dessert Dean's Third Appetizer.jpg|Dean's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Croissants Category:Ground Pork Category:Haricot Verts Category:Sweet Vermouth Category:Carrots Category:Goat Cheese Category:Quick Cook Grits Category:Clams